In business, it is often said that the building of extraordinary connections and relationships often contributes to great success. It is well known that effective communications with other people is one of the keys for building successful interpersonal relationships between individuals. Meanwhile, effective communications with others often require one person to have adequate or sufficient information of another person based on their shared previous encounters as well as having accurate up-to-date individualized personal information of the other person. In addition, it is known that sharing of common interests between individuals help to build good relationship. For example, if someone meets another person, and realizes that the person has just recently gave birth to a baby boy, then having their subsequent conversation during that particular encounter session to include such information can provide for a more engaging, stimulating and richer conversation experience therebetween.
Traditionally people have relied on drawing upon their own personal memory for recalling personal information of others, writing and keeping notes kept in personal notebooks, or by looking up contact notes kept in mobile electronic devices such as smartphone, tablet PCs, and laptops, so as to be able to retrieve gathered information from previous encounters with others. Apart from the instantly-retrieved information obtained by recalling from personal memory, all of the other conventional types of personal contact information retrieval techniques have to be performed in a delayed manner (with lag in time), and not achievable in real-time when needed the most upon the encounter. Therefore, a person cannot effectively rely on these conventional personal contact information retrieval methods to search for respective information for acquaintances, business contacts, and friends to fulfill real-time personal contact information retrieval needs. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.